


A Gift for Magnus

by chibi_tsukiko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is a good boyfriend, Alec and Magnus are both sentimental af, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Magnus, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_tsukiko/pseuds/chibi_tsukiko
Summary: Follow Alec as he gets Magnus' present ready in time for his birthday & then finally gives it to him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Gift for Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted a fic, but I had this idea of a birthday gift Alec would get Magnus because I'm a sentimental bitch & these boys are saps soooo here it is

Alec blows out a harsh breath as he rereads the message Clary sent.

He already memorized the address she gave him, but it didn’t hurt to triple check, right?

He reads the message again for the fourth time and rocks side to side impatiently, “Jace _come on_ ” he groans.

Finally, as if on cue, Jace rounds the corner of the hallway, “Sorry” he says, “I can never get these on right by myself” he pushes up his sleeve to showcase the small dagger strapped to his forearm.

Alec quirks an eyebrow at him.

“You can never be too prepared,” Jace grins, patting the side of his jacket, which Alec knows is hiding more blades.

He rolls his eyes, shoving his phone into his pocket,“Let’s get going, I told Cat I’d be back to pick Max up before 3.” 

“I still don’t see why we have to go see some mundane,” Jace shrugs, running his fingers through his hair.

“I told you, I need supplies, and Clary said this was the best place to go.”

“She said you need _paper_ , we have that here at the Institute, scissors, glue, all that, we have it.”

“It’s different ok,” Alec sighs

“How do we know this Michaels guy is even going to have what you’re looking for?”

“I don’t even know what I’m looking for,” Alec mutters to himself, “look when I told Clary the idea she said that this is the best place to go for supplies. It’s where she gets most of her pencils and stuff.”

Jace blinks at him for a moment before sticking his hands in his pockets, “All right then, lead the way _Parabatai_ ”

* * *

Alec rubs his hands together in a desperate attempt to remove the remaining glitter as he rushes down the Institute hallway.

He grabs the papers off the desk before turning the corner into the conference room.

“I’m sorry I’m late” he breathes, quickly sitting down at the table.

“You’re fine, I was just showing Lily pictures of Bats new DJ set up, he’s very proud, and besides it’s only been two minutes,” Maia smiles, setting her phone face-down on the table. 

“Yeah, no need to cut your make-out session short,” Lily adds.

Alec sputters, “M-my what?” He jerks a bit as Lily reaches out to swipe a finger down the side of his cheek, and holds it up to his face.

“You’re covered in glitter,” she smirks.

Alec immediately wipes the side of his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Oh, uh, no, I…I wasn’t with Magnus, actually.” He clears his throat, “If I had been, I wouldn’t have asked you both here.”

“Fair enough,” Lily shrugs while Maia giggles.

Alecs shoulders relax. “Thank you both for coming on such short notice by the way, I know this isn’t our normal scheduled meeting.”

“It’s no problem,” Maia waves, “so what’s up?”

“Right,” Alec nods, “as you know Magnus’ birthday is coming up”

“Ah yes!,” Maia squeals, “is this about the party? Bat has a killer playlist set up, it even incorporates some of Simon’s old band songs”

Lily and Alec share a look before Alec continues, “No, Iz has most of the party planning handled with Clary, this is about his gift.”

Maia quirks an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Shouldn’t that be your department?” Lily asks crossing her arms

“It is,” Alec says, “and I’m handling it, but I need your help.”

Maia and Lily glance at one another and Maia leans her elbows on the table, “What do you need?”

* * *

“I should only be gone a few hours” Magnus calls out from the bedroom.

“You don’t have to rush,” Alec says, stretching his legs out on the couch, “you can stay out as long as you want.”

“Oh?” Magnus peaks his head out from behind the door, “trying to keep me busy, are we?” he asks before flitting back into the room

Before Alec can respond, Magnus steps out of the bedroom. Max waddles himself over, reaching up to Magnus, who bends down to scoop him up. “Well, I’m glad _someone_ wants me around.”

Alec shakes his head, moving off the couch and over towards them, “I just mean you don’t have to worry about being back quickly, that’s all.”

Magnus hums still looking skeptical.

“I’m serious, you should go and enjoy yourself. We’ll be here when you get back,” Alec smiles.

“If you’re sure I won’t be missed” Magnus retorts, but there’s a teasing edge to his voice.

“I always miss you when you’re not with me,” Alec says

Magnus blinks at him, “As do I, Alexander.”

“BA!” Max squeals, breaking through the moment.

“And you, my little Bluebell, are always missed” Magnus chuckles, giving Max a little bounce on his hip.

Alec holds out his arms for Magnus to pass Max to him. Max goes willingly, twisting his fingers into the holes of Alec’s sweater.

“You sure you’ll be all right?” Magnus asks, wiggling his fingers in front of Max, who squeals with delight at the blue sparkles that flicker down.

“Positive” he reaches up to fix the collar of Magnus’ shirt.

“Ok” Magnus smiles, leaning down to give Alec a quick kiss “I’ll be back,” he kisses the top of Max’s head before grabbing his jacket off the coat rack.

“Be safe! Give Catarina our best!” Alec calls out, holding Max up close, “Say see you later _Bapak_ ” he motions for Max to wave.

“Ba!” Max exclaims, holding his hand out.

Magnus blows a kiss from the door before it closes behind him.

“Ok, Max, You ready to help Daddy with Bapaks birthday present?”

Max grins “Ah!”

“Yeah? All right let’s get started.”

* * *

_knock knock_

Alec looks turns towards the door, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Clary smiles, leaning against the doorframe,“you heading out?”

“Yeah, Max decided snack time also meant art time and the new Persian Rug was a perfect sized canvas.”

“Ooooo,” Clary winces.

“Yeahhhh….”

“Well, I’m glad I caught you then” she grins, pushing herself off the door frame and strides towards Alec, holding out a grey tote bag.

“You finished them?”

“Yup! Sorry it took so long.”

“It’s fine, I know you and Jace have been busy.” Alec puts the tote bag on the desk and sets his backpack down next to it. “You wanna see it?”

Clary’s eyes go wide, “You have it with you?”

Alec nods, “It’s too hard to keep it at home. Magnus can always sense if something is out of place, and even if he didn’t find it, Max probably would have. He gets into _everything_.”

“He’s a curious one, isn’t he?” Clary giggles.

Alec hums in response as he cradles the gift in his hand and hods it out to Clary.

“Oh, _Alec_ ” she whispers gently taking it from him. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah?”

“He’s going to love it” she smiles giving it back to him.

“I hope so, he deserves so much, the _best_ and I just—”

“Magnus may seem materialistic,” Clary interrupts, “but you know he’s not and besides, you know what they say, it’s the thought that counts. And you put so much thought into this.”

Alec smirks, “Maybe” he shrugs.

“Alec, it’s _you_ ,” she puts a hand on his arm, “trust me, he’s going to love it.”

“Thanks.”

Alec tucks the gift and tote bag into his backpack and slings it back over his shoulder. _Bzzzz Bzzzzz_ , he flips open his phone and clicks open the image.

Clary gasps, “Are the curtains on fire?!”

“Yeah… Max has been doing that lately.” Alec half chuckles, sending a quick _on my way_! to Magnus before shoving his phone in his pocket.

“You better go rescue your boyfriend then.”

“He’s not the one I’m worried about, ” Alec mutters, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course! Jace and I have everything covered and should be over around 7 to help Izzy finish setting things up!”

“Cool.” Alec nods, heading for the door, Clary behind him. “Oh, and Clary?”

“Mhm?” Clary hums, taking a few steps back to look up at him.

“Thank you for your help with this.” 

Clary smiles, “Anytime.”

* * *

Alec sets the last of the dishes on the drying rack and tucks the towel over the handle of the oven. His lips quirk when he hears the familiar shuffle of slippers behind him.

“Max finally asleep?” he asks without turning around as Magnus’ arms fold around his abdomen.

“Mm yes, our Bluebell is quite the strategist, knows exactly how to get what he wants,” Magnus sighs, resting his chin on Alec’s shoulder.

“Where do you think he gets that from?” Alec chuckles

Magnus snorts, giving Alec a squeeze.“I could have helped with clean up you know” he says releasing his grip.

Alec turns to face him, “I know, but I don’t mind, besides you shouldn’t do dishes on your birthday.”

“I’d hardly call snapping my fingers ‘doing the dishes’” Magnus chuckles, “but thank you,” he leans down to give Alec a peck on the lips.

“Did you have a good time?” Alec asks

“Of course darling, you know I love a good party! Especially one that’s all about me,” Magnus smirks, gesturing to the _Birthday Boy_ sash he’s wearing.

“Good” Alec sighs, his shoulders relaxing.

“Did you honestly think I wouldn’t?”

Alec shakes his head, “No, I mean, I knew Iz would do a great job setting things up and everyone was eager to help,” he shrugs, “I just, you always do so much for others, you deserve, well, you know,” he looks at Magnus, “everything.” 

Magnus smiles, taking Alecs face in his hands, “Oh, my love,” he says, “I already have everything. Things I never _dreamed_ I could have. Things you gave me Alexander.”

“Well,” Alec mumbles, the truth of Magnus’ words melting over him, “I can’t take all the credit.”

Magnus laughs, loud and beautiful, pulling Alec in for another kiss. Alec sighs into it, pushing Magnus back against the island counter.

“So,” Magnus says when they break apart, “the guests have left, the baby’s asleep” he runs his hands down Alecs chest, “I have no appointments in the morning, and you have a late shift… what shall we do?”

“Actually”, Alec starts, taking Magnus hands in his, “There is something I’d like to do”

“Oh? _Do_ tell” Magnus grins, wiggling his eyebrows.

Alec shakes his head as he leads Magnus over to the couch and guides him to sit down. “Wait here,” he smiles, walking over to the side table.

Magnus quirks an eyebrow at his boyfriend as he sits back. He plays with the ring on his index finger, watching as the light catches on the corners of the stone.

“Here.”

Alecs voice startles Magnus from his ministrations. He looks up at the rectangular package being held in front of him.

“What’s this?” He asks

“For you”

“ _Me_?” Magnus questions again, taking the box from Alec and setting it in his lap.

“Yes, _you_ ” Alec chuckles plopping down beside Magnus “open it.”

Magnus runs his fingers across the velvet ribbon, “You and your surprises Alexander” he grins, shaking his head.

Alec smiles, “It is your _birthday_. I wanted to give you something special.”

“Alexander,” Magnus starts as he tears into the paper, “I told you”

“I know, but this is different.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow, but continues to open the gift, freezing as soon as he removes the last piece of paper. “ _Alexander_ ” he whispers, touching the puffed up letters that spell out _Max Michael_ and staring at the blue toothless smiling face in the picture below them. With a shaky hand, he opens the book to the first page.

_The Story of Our Little Blueberry told by his family_ is written in the middle. Magnus looks at Alec, stunned.

“I know it’s more common for mundanes,” Alec admits, “I wasn’t even sure if Warlocks do this sort of thing, but I know you worry about what we’ll tell Max when he gets older. When he questions where he came from, so, I thought… we could show him” he scoots closer to Magnus, leaning in to flip through the book as it lies across Magnus’ lap.

Alec explains each page, how Clary had given him suggestions on what to put on a few of them and how he had asked each of their friends to come up with their favorite pictures and stories of Max and then gave them the paper supplies so they could create their own. There’s a piece of Max’s dark blue curls on one, scribbles where he attempted to write his own name, and his and Alec’s handprints in the shape of a heart with their ages in the middle. Magnus’ eyes dart back and forth from the smile on Alecs face as he goes through each one, to the pictures of his friends—his _family—_ and their child. The message that had been attached to Max when he was left on the steps of the Institute echoing in his head.

_Who could love it?_

The answer written, clear as day, on the pages of the book Alec put together. Magnus feels like he’s going to explode, his heart full to the brim, a sense of overwhelming relief washing over him. It’s rare for Warlock children to have a steady and happy upbringing. He’s overjoyed to know that Max will be one of the lucky ones. Whatever trials they face, whatever judgment is cast upon them. It won’t matter. Their son will _never_ have a doubt in his mind of how loved he is and has been from the start.

“I bought extra pages,” Alec continues, bringing Magnus back from his thoughts, “so we can add on as Max gets older.”

Magnus flips the book over, resting it back on his lap so his fingers can run back over the puffed letters glued to the cover.

“I also thought, it’d be something you and Max can look back on together, for memories….” Alec trails off when he notices Magnus’ hands wavering. “Magnus?”

Magnus closes his eyes, attempting to keep his heart from imploding.

“Do… you like it?” there’s a fragile edge in Alecs tone that breaks Magnus’ resolve.

He laughs out a sob, reaching up to swipe the tears from his eyes before the kohl smears, continuing to laugh as he does.

“Magnus?”

In a swift motion, Magnus reaches for Alec and pulls him into his lap, crushing their lips together. It’s hard and too much teeth, but Magnus doesn’t care. He grabs the back of Alecs neck with one hand while the other comes to wrap around his waist as Alec settles more in his lap. Alec grabs onto Magnus’ shoulders to steady himself before moving them up to cup his neck as the kisses grow deeper.

“I love it” Magnus breathes when they break apart “I love _you_.”

Alec smiles fondly, “I love you too,” he swipes his thumb gently under Magnus eyes “you really do like it though?”

Magnus chuckles and leans to rest his head against Alec’s chest, “It’s _perfect_ Alexander. Absolutely perfect.”

“Good” Alec says, running his fingers through Magnus’ hair, gripping the ebony strands when he feels Magnus kiss a line up the side of his throat.

“I have a question though” Magnus says while he mouths along Alecs jaw.

“Hm?” Alec hums in response biting his lip.

“Is there a part-two to this gift?” Magnus whispers into Alec’s ear, feeling the shiver run down his lover’s spine. Before he can kiss the spot behind Alec’s ear, Magnus feels a tug from where Alecs fingers are tangled in his hair.

Alec pulls Magnus’ head back far enough to expose the smooth copper skin of his neck and ducks his head down to suck on the pulse point.

Magnus stiffens, letting out a surprised gasp. And then all too quickly, Alec releases his grip and presses a gentle kiss to the bruise he made before sliding off Magnus’ lap to stand. He glances down at Magnus, a pleased gleam in his eye that makes Magnus’ heart stutter.

“Care to find out?” he asks, holding out his hand.

Magnus takes Alecs hand, grinning widely as he’s pulled to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> come find me on Tumblr : [ @chibi-tsukiko](https://chibi-tsukiko.tumblr.com)
> 
> or follow my art instagram! (I post mainly TSC fanart) [ @emcreatez](https://www.instagram.com/emcreatez)


End file.
